Forgotten
by KritianLOVE
Summary: What is Naruto to do when he feels his lover has forgotten him? or has he really been forgotten? M/M Is YAOI NxS LEMON


_**Forgotten**_

**Warnings****: YAOI M/M LEMON no likey? NO EFFIN' READY THEN!**

**PARINGS: Sasu/Naru**

Naruto looked out his window and watched as the rain poured. An expression the likes of which had never been seen on his face before appeared.

_Fitting huh Sasuke? It rains on our anniversary. _He turns from the window and trudges to his kitchen. _The day we started dating and the day I never heard from you again. Are you happy? I'm here, still in this fucking village after you promised to come get me!_

**~Flashback~**

Naruto looked at the letter in his hand. Wet spots appeared on it. He crumples it in his hand before throwing it across the room. He strips and falls into bed the words playing over and over.

Naruto

I promise you my love I will be there for you soon. It will be my anniversary present to you. We can leave and never be seen again.

Sasuke

Naruto smiled tears of joy sliding down his face. They would be together as soon as Itachi was gone!

**~END~**

He sat at the table his head in his hands, tears falling for another reason. That letter had come 2 weeks before their anniversary last year. Since then he'd had no word from Sasuke. He did his missions he tried to act normal but everyone had noticed. The light had gone off in his eyes.

_Why? If u didn't want me anymore you could have sent a letter, and card, a fucking leaf!_

He sighed before just shaking his head. "Whatever. I should have known better." He had gotten word that Itachi was dead 6 months ago. Even if Sasuke had been held up he had no excuse for the last 6 months.

As Naruto rose he spotted his pack in the corner next to the door. He smirked. There was no point in having it packed any more as the only reason he kept it was so he could leave with Sasuke at a moment's notice.

He moved back to his bed, turning off lights as he went. He plopped on to the bed and pulled the blankets over his head. His smile was bittersweet. He had originally only had one little sheet to keep warm with. Sasuke had bought the other too keep him warm when he was gone on a mission. Naruto just looked out the window as he fell asleep, a single tear slipping down his face.

**~?POV?~**

A dark figure slipped over the alley wall moving stealthily toward a rundown apartment building. It slipped up the stairs till it reached a bright orange door. The shadow slid into the room its focus upon the figure in the bed. A limp was noticeable as it moved toward the sleeping boy.

The figure reached out to touch when suddenly the boy sat up and the shadow felt a kunai at his throat. Naruto's once bright eyes widened at the sight of…

"Sasuke?" He breathed lowering the kunai. Sasuke's lips curled slightly.

"Yeah it's me Naru." He said reaching to embraceNaruto, who quickly jerked back. Sasuke looked at him questioningly.

"Don't Naru me, you asshole!" he spat, "A year! A fucking year! I hear nothing. You never showed up! Then 6 months later I hear Itachi's dead but I still hear nothing from you! You don't get to come back like this think I'll forget!" Naruto was panting by the end of his rant. Sasuke looked horrified.

"Wha-?" He choked. "I sent a letter every month! I ended up being trapped in a lock downed village on our anniversary! I sent u letter about Itachi! I was so badly injured that I still have a fucking limp!" He watched as tears swam in Naruto's eyes. One over flowed and Sasuke caught it on his fingertip.

He took Naruto into his arms. "I swear to you Naru I sent letters. I will find out where they went!"

Naruto felt the crushing pain that had been on his heart lift. He drew back and looked Sasuke in the eyes "I love you." Sasuke smiled "I love you too."

They kissed for the first time in over a year. The heat that engulfed them was more intense than the fires of hell.

"Naru~" "Sasu~AH!" Sasuke moved his mouth down Naruto's neck. He covered it in open hot open kisses. Marking him as his again. Sasuke caught his mouth in another fierce kiss before pulling back and standing up. Naruto whimpered at the loss and looked up at Sasuke pleadingly.

"I just wanna be prepared." He pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Naruto before striping his clothes off. Naruto looked at what he'd had caught. It was…lube! . . . Ramen flavored! He burst out laughing.

"I thought you would like that!" Sasuke said leering at Naruto while pulling his pants off. "Get those pants off Naru!"

"Hai" Naruto replayed already painfully turned on again. When he finished he looked at Sasuke, who was waiting by the bed. He held out his hand and pulled him down on top of him.

"Skip the foreplay Sasu I want u in me as soon as possible~" Naruto gave him a heated look as he pushed the lube into Sasuke's hand and moved his body to the most comfortable position he knew. His head rested on his pillowed arms while he stayed on his knees his ass lifted. Sasuke's gulp was audible.

"I missed this view." He said massaging Naruto's cheeks. Naruto blushed a little before he wiggled his ass in Sasuke's face.

"Hurry up~" He whined! Sasuke grinned while he poured some of the lube in to his hand. He dribbled some more over Naruto's whole smirking at Naru's keening because of the coldness.

After coating his fingers Sasuke slowly pushed his pointer in. Naruto moaned as Sasu moved it in and out. After a few minutes he added the next. Naruto felt no discomfort and began to rock himself onto Sasu's fingers. Sasuke began to scissor his fingers he moved them. At Naruto's "MORE!" he added a third and began moving them in and out at blurred pace. Naruto's mind was a haze of pleasure. Arching his back he began to fuck himself on Sasuke's fingers. His moans drowned out the sound of the still falling rain.

"Damn Naru how are you sucking them in so easy?" Sasuke was loving the sight of his fingers disappearing into that tight heat.

"I…ugh…stretched…oh god…yes…everyday hoping…OH MY FUCKING KAMI ON STILTS…right there…yes…hoping you …would come …oooo~…home…YES!" Naruto answered loving the feel of Sasuke filing him up one way or another. Sasuke had gotten even harder if possible. Especially when he had found the spot.

"In me! Please Sasu~" he moaned it out trying not to cum before Sasuke even entered him.

"You sure" "Kami yes"

Sasuke pulled his fingers from Naru and began lubing his cock. Naruto had whined at the loss of the fingers but he knew he would have something filling him even more in a second. Sasuke lined himself up with Naruto's entrance.

"You ready?" "YES Sasuke put it in! Fill me up so good." He pushed himself in gritting his teeth at the tightness. He wanted to be all the way in before he came. Naruto let out a long low moan of pure pleasure. When he had seated himself completely Sasuke let out an almost contented sigh.

"Ready Naru." "Always Sasu!"

He started out at a steady pace. The moved together, pure fluid grace. Soon Sasuke sped up at Naruto's urging.

"Harder Sasu…please!" "Oh Naru." "Yes … right there"

Sasuke changed his angle to hit Naruto's spot every time. Soon Sasuke's thrusts were becoming erratic.

"Come on Naruto. Come for me baby I'm so close" He reached d around and took Naruto's dick in hand and began pulling him off in time with his thrusts.

"Oh Sasu I'm close! Oh…ooooooh yessssssssssss! SASUKE!" Naruto's release sprayed over Sasuke's hand and the sheets. His channel began to contract around Sasuke's cock and it pulled him over the edge.

Naruto sighed at the feel of Sasuke's cum soothing his insides. They both collapsed boneless. Sasuke wrapped himself around Naruto.

"In the morning," he said "we'll get out here. What do you say?"

"I can't wait Sasu. I'm already packed!" He turned in Sasuke's arms till he faced the former avenger. "I love you." He whispered.

Sasuke pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "I love you too."

**~FIN~**

**AN: So how'd I do on the 1****st**** lemon . . . I love u guys! Oh btw for any one reading AWLofC its not abounded I'm just having issues with a particular scene in the next chapter. I just don't wanna come out. It will be up soon tho! JA!**


End file.
